


Purple (with a teal)

by taedragon (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is too short, loosely brooklyn99!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taedragon
Summary: Jaehyun knows Yuta flirts with everyone just to make him jealous, but he enjoys watching him struggle to dump all those guys later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



Amongst the multitude of fascinating facts that exist, Jaehyun's always had his favourites—how the bumble bee isn't supposed to fly but it still does, how lizards eat their own tails and how Nakamoto Yuta cannot keep it in his pants for even half a day.

"Another one?" The question is rhetorical. _Of course it's another one,_ Jaehyun thinks, sighing as he faces Taeyong who asked him the question to which lay the obvious answer right before them—in the form of Nakamoto Yuta shoving some guy (or girl?) into his office space right after two seconds of flirting with them.

Okay, on better inspection through the purple blinds on the glass of Yuta's office, the _guy_ was Captain Moon. No one should let him know that Jaehyun had mistaken him for a girl or else he would lose his job in two shakes of a duck's tail.

"How do you even deal with this," Taeyong asks him, not really meaning it to be a question but rather a expression of his resentment for Yuta's milli-second light switch flings.

"By not dealing with it," Jaehyun answers casually, chomping on his doughnut and Taeyong rolls his eyes both at the cliché of cops eating doughnuts and how Jaehyun should probably give up on Yuta because the rate at which he's been flirting with the entire staff is ridiculous.

To Jaehyun, well, it's _hilarious._

He laughs heartily, Taeyong snorts but there's no changing the fact that Jaehyun likes Yuta. Yuta's the only one he's ever gotten close to having spontaneous bursts of random affection for but for the sake of work environment and how professional Jaehyun simply is; he had decided to let everything stop after an accidental make out session with him at the club (because Yuta was drunk and horny, Jaehyun was not). But in the face of the what-Yuta-wants-Yuta-gets policy, Jaehyun knew rejecting his advances would create some torque in the precinct.

That being Nakamoto Yuta deciding to flirt with everyone Jaehyun talks to, has not talked to or will be talking to—without giving a flying fuck as to who it is. The obvious objective was just to make Jaehyun want him.

Though Yuta is flattered as Jaehyun's eyes rake up and down his body through the blinds while he's trying to bat his lashes Captain Moon, it's been a week already and he hasn't gotten laid. And the attempts at getting Jaehyun's attention always are a boomerang—rather than making Jaehyun bothered, it leaves him bothered.

Jaehyun gives him an appreciative smirk and sets the coffee cup down while his tight shirt stretches and _oh fuck._

Yuta spends most of the day thinking about touching where Jaehyun's black tie ends.

 

 

"He does all of it to make you jealous," Ten says tweeting away some useless commentary about things only Ten was concerned about.

"How did you even get a job here," Jaehyun wonders out loud and Ten's head tilts up to glare, "No hard feelings but I hate you," he says, eyes still on the phone and Jaehyun sits on his desk, looking into Ten's drawer for bubble gum but he ends up seeing a disturbing multitude of lube packets which he doesn't want to admit to have seen, "Which drawer's the candy stash?"

Ten, pretentiously oblivious, keeps talking, "I probably hate you a tiny bit less than your little boyfriend who's been disrupting the entire precinct by winking at every other cop and criminal walking in through the elevator so..." Ten looks up from his phone, "I don't know what candy you're talking about."

Jaehyun frowns, _liar._ "Why is everyone mad at me just because Yuta's flirting around? How is any of this my fault!"

"Because he's your boyfriend," Doyoung says, his voice muffled and head not lifting up from the desk he was sleeping on.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Jaehyun yells, annoyance laced in his growl.

"Because we're the smartest cops in the district," Ten says. "The rest," Ten says and Jaehyun turns in the direction of his pointing finger, where Yuta was surrounded by the other cops, enjoying talking to all of them while they chattered like it was an instance of heliocentrism and Yuta was the fucking sun, "—are pretty slow to catch up to the fact that Yuta only wants you," Doyoung finishes.

"Besides, how are you _not_ sleeping with him?" Ten remarks, sounding appallingly shocked.

"I don't date cops," Jaehyun answers flatly.

"I didn't say dating."

"Well, I wouldn't sleep with someone I'm not dating."

"God, you need a promotion you're too righteous for this country—what do you even get out of Yuta looking at you with bedroom eyes while flirting with everyone?"

Jaehyun smirks.

"Entertainment."

 

 

"I...well I don't remember giving you my number?" Yuta croaks helplessly into the phone sounding kicked, voice hoarse and sleep deprived because instead of working on the digitising he was supposed to be doing he had been replying to the innumerable string of phone calls and he fucking _doesn't remember_ handing anyone his number let alone how he got into the situation when he had to fake politeness and tell them all to fuck off.

He can't shut his phone. He bloody needs it to fill in the loopholes in the lousy paperwork of some of the cops (he's so glad Jaehyun's is always squeaky clean and well organised; he sometimes giggles at how perfectly he keeps them sorted)

Long story short—Yuta is trying to work here, but his fingers are numb, the Captain expects the paperwork to be reduced to bytes in a few days but there are mountains of boxed documents. Yuta looks at his phone, hoping it doesn't ring, so he shuts his eyes, "Please don't ring ohpleaseohpleaseohplease."

It fortunately doesn't, but a new rookie walks by and Yuta vaguely recognises him as the guy he was trying to make Jaehyun jealous of this morning while grabbing coffee and he's walking too close and _no, fuck why don't people understand that I'm not into—oh great now he's really close._

"Hi babe," he; the-guy-I-was-flirting-with-but-didn't-mean-to mumbles and Yuta chews his own lip beyond the point of pummeling it.

_Somebody kill me._

 

 

Apparently everyone in the precinct has an idea that Yuta has to work overtime to digitise their cases since he's the Captain's assistant (Yuta calls them all unimpressive work, except for Jaehyun's because Jaehyun is an excellent cop and he loves him) and every night some or the other dude or dudette Yuta had previously flirted with, appears at his office and Yuta is trying very hard not to spontaneously combust with rage.

He almost snaps rudely when he sees another shadow over his desk at midnight right after he'd just shooed away another.

"I swear to fuck if you don't—" Yuta starts but then it's Jaehyun.

Leaning over the table, sleeves rolled up to show those thick arms and that huge-ass Rolex shining under the dim light of the downlighter.

Yuta forgets what he was so mad about because this is all he wanted.

(Maybe not _all_ he wanted but he'd wanted to be alone with him for so long he's already sounding whiney in his head)

Jaehyun puts down a cup of coffee on his desk and pushes it towards him. "I thought you'd need this," he says sweetly and Yuta presses his lips tightly to stop himself from squealing.

_Oh God, I love him._

Jaehyun smiles as Yuta slurps it in and its the best possible comfort to his aching head and back. He hadn't realised he'd been so tired until then.

"Thanks," Yuta says and Jaehyun is holding his stare making him raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Y'know there's a whole line of cops waiting outside and I barely managed to get in so I must say I admire your fan following."

"I sense there's a 'but' coming," Yuta humours and Jaehyun gives him one of those attractive smiles which has him losing his breath.

"I know you're annoyed by all of them so why don't you just come over here so that I can spread you out on the table and kiss the life out of you."

Yuta, though loquacious and characteristically a gibberish spitter, doesn't know what the fuck to say to that because it's _Jaehyun._

Jaehyun's not the kind to ask for cheap and meaningless sex, he's the kind that does _relationships_ and Yuta doesn't do relationships despite desperately wanting one with him.

"You're saying that 'cause its the only way to drive them away, right? If they see you with me they'll stop hovering around me," Yuta mutters, not meeting Jaehyun's eyes.

"That's the plan," Jaehyun says and something sinks in Yuta's heart. "I'm trying to help you out."

Yuta doesn't have to doubt why Jaehyun was trying to get him out of this mess because he's bloody Jaehyun. Jaehyun who helps old ladies Cross the street, Jaehyun who's technically a hallmark card, Jaehyun who's probably been a boy scout or something and Yuta feels he'll defile him if he reaches over and kisses him.

_It's only to send them away._

"I don't want you to just help me," Yuta whispers and Jaehyun's breath hitches as Yuta locks the door in a flash of a moment and is pulling him down by the tie until Jaehyun's arms are caging Yuta's head and land on the wall.

Jaehyun looks at him with glassy, unreadable yet thoughtful eyes. Yuta shuts his own tight, hopes for a rejection but Jaehyun leans down to brushes their lips lightly and Yuta has little tremors erupting in his skin from how he felt every rough scratch of Jaehyun's lips with his own. Maybe Jaehyun only wanted them to kiss so that somebody outside might barge in and spread the news that Yuta was taken and they better back off, but Yuta's moaning, downright loud and uncontrollably as Jaehyun sucks with lips parted wide at his neck; and Yuta thinks about the thrill of that being true—as if Jaehyun had really wanted to show all of them that he was taken.

That Yuta was his.

He may be right because the door is locked, there's nothing to show, nothing to prove and its just them. Yuta pressed tight between Jaehyun and the cold wall and the way Jaehyun is nipping his neck, how he detaches for a hungry kiss that makes Yuta moan shamelessly and claw harder on his broad shoulder blades, the groans he's letting out—all of those have got to mean _something._

Jaehyun stops to stare at Yuta, who's been thoroughly kissed as if he knows every little river running through his mind.

"Great. Because I didn't come here just to help you—" Jaehyun starts but Yuta doesn't let him finish, kissing him furiously to erase anything he might've wanted to say.

"I want you so bad," he moans and his hands drag across Jaehyun's chest to his pocket where he knows he keeps his handcuffs and he brings them to hang between his teeth while he knows it's getting Jaehyun worked up, who's already hard against his thighs.

Jaehyun presses hasty lips on his jaw, "You're gonna get arrested if you keep killing me like this."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you prompter, this should have been longer...
> 
> I would recommend the song I took the title from but I guess my taste in music is just bad so I'll let it be...anyone here likes glitch?


End file.
